RainyDay Man: Staring Trunks Brief And Pan Son
by LadyPeneloSolidor
Summary: This is a song fic of Rainy Day Man, it shows trunks and pans friendship for one another.Pan has just been dumped yet again and trunks is there to comfort her yet again.
1. Rainy Day Man

_Author Note: I don't own trunks, pan or the song: Rainy Day Man._

**Pan: I don't now why but they always seem to just either use me for my fame or my looks, There goes another guy what's worse is that I can't find anyone; I'm all alone. It starts to rain but I don't care, my heart is broken yet again.**

When I think about the first time

I thought I found someone who cared for me

But things were not as they appeared to be

Rainy day man

**Trunks: I see you standing there in the rain crying over yet another heartbroken, I go over to you and allow you to cry on my shoulder. I can't stand seeing you like this.**

See On your shoulder I cried

When my first brush with love

Left me shaking inside

Rainy day man

**Pan: The rain is still poring but suddenly it stops, I look up and see my best friend Trunks; all of a sudden I lose control and cry harder than ever before on his shoulder.**

Ever since I can remember

Just like a brother you've been strong and true

Always been the one to see me through

Rainy day man

Trunks: I whisper comforting words to you, telling

**You everything's going to be ok. But you just cry harder than before, so I decide to hold you tight to show you that everything's going to be all right.**

You're much more than a friend

I would give anything

Just to see you again

Rainy day man

Always been the one to see me through

Rainy day man

**Pan: I hear him whisper comforting words but they just make me cry harder than before, then you put your arm around me and hold me tight probably to show me that everything's going to be all right but I just let the tears come down.**

On your shoulder I cried

When my first brush with love

Left me shaking inside

Rainy day man

**Trunks: She's still crying but that's all right, she's had a tough life so I allow her to cry on me even though my shirt is soaking wet from teardrops.**

You're much more than a friend

I would give anything

Just to see you again

Rainy day man

Rainy day man

Rainy day man

Rainy day man

**Pan and Trunks: We are just standing there allowing the rain to poor down on us, we realize how lucky we are to have each other as friends.**


	2. Only A Memory Away

_Author Note: I'm back, I hope you like this song fic, yet again just so you know I don't own trunks, pan or the song: Only A Memory Away._

**Pan: Dad says That we have to go but I don't want to but I know we should**.

I hear the voice

Of my destiny call

And I know I must go find my way

The hardest part

Will be leaving you all

And I'll miss you much more

Than words can say

**Trunks: There's something wrong with pan and I know it except she won't tell me, I heard her fight with her father Gohan about something but I couldn't hear what was being said.**

I'll be only a memory away

If you need me

You can call me anytime of day

I'll be there

Its okay...

I'm only a memory away

**Pan: I tried to convince dad on letting me stay hear but it didn't work and we got into another fight.**

My intuition says something is wrong

My friends said they'd come say good-bye

Well I cant go

Until I know what's going on

I fear there is danger, some where nearby

**Gohan: We fought yet again, why can't Pan just accept the fact that where leaving. I hate it when I get into a fight with my daughter.**

I'll be only a memory away

If you need me

You can call me anytime of day

I'll be there

Its okay...

I'm only a memory away

**Pan: I gave up on trying to convince dad so I guess that there will be no more trunks to comfort me when guys rip my heart out.**

We've been together through good times and bad

You've always been there for me

I'll always treasure the best friends I had

Eternally....

**Trunks: She's upset again so I decide to go over and comfort her yet again. She's seen me coming, as soon as I sit down she tells me that she's leaving me for good cause her dad doesn't want anything to do with my dad. I can't believe that my Panny is leaving me.**

I'll be only a memory away

If you need me

You can call me anytime of day

I'll be there

Its okay...

I'll be there

I'm only a memory

**Pan: I see Trunks coming, when he sits down he asked me what's wrong and I told him that I'm leaving him for good cause dad doesn't want anything to do with his family; I get up and start to leave except I stop and take one last look and see him cry, Then I turned back around and ran.**

I'll be only a memory away

If you need me

You can call me anytime of day

I'll be there

Its okay...

I'm only a memory

**Pan And Trunks: We realize that for the rest of our lives we won't be there for one another and So we both whisper goodbye.**

Only a memory away...

Only a memory away...


	3. My Only Love

Authors Note: I'm back, here's another chapter. Just so you know I don't own the song: My Only Love or Trunks/Pan.

Pan: I'm 18 and I still haven't seen him yet, we live farther away; he lives in Tokyo and I live in America. Sure you would think that after three years of not seeing each other I'd move on but I just can't, I love him and I always will.

Deep in my soul,

Love so strong,

It takes control...

Trunks: I'm 22 and I haven't seen her yet, the same scene plays in my head all the time; it's the one were she's telling me that she's leaving, Damit why does life have to be so cruel.

Now we both know,

The secrets bared,

The feelings show...

Pan: I've tried to take him of my mind by dating other guys but theirs know one compared to him, Trunks... How I wish I could be back in your arms like before.

Driven far apart,

I make a wish,

On a shooting star...

Trunks: nothings the same without her, I've tried to move on but for some reason I just can't. I think it's the bond that sayiens have but I just don't know I'm so confused.

There will come a day,

Somewhere far away,

In your arms I'll stay,

My only love...

Pan: I can hear mum and dad talking about going back home I can only just hope that she can convince him, because I miss Trunks terribly.

Even though you're gone,

Love will still live on,

The feeling is so strong,

My only love...

Trunks: Mum just got of the phone with videl and she's practically yelling that there coming home. If it's true then it means I can finally tell her that I love her.

There will come a day,

Somewhere far away,

In your arms I'll stay,

My only love...

Pan: I'm on the plane going home finally to my one and only Trunks, the one I love the most.

You've reached the deepest part,

Of the secret in my heart,

I've known it from the start,

My Only Love...

My Only Love...


	4. A New Day

_Author Note: I'm soo sorry that I haven't updated this story... I completly forgot about it... Well everyone I hope you enjoy this song... I don't own trunks, pan or the song: It's A New Day... They are owned by their rightfull owners. I only own the plot.  
Enjoy....  
Lady Penelo Solidor......_

Got up this morning,  
On the right side of my bed,  
With all these crazy thoughts,  
Screaming through my head.

**Pan: I couldn't sleep last night. So many thoughts were running through my head. Had Trunks found someone? I hoped not. Mum just called me to get out of bed. Everyone would be coming over today. That would include Trunks…**

I can't wait to see,  
What this world holds for me.

Oh..... It's a new day,  
Oh..... It's a new day.

**Trunks: A new day has started and yet I am still waiting for her to call me. Dad told me that she was my other half. She was my soul mate and that it is rare for people to find their soul mates. Even for ****Saiyans. Mum is shouting at us to get ready. We are apparently going to visit Panny and the others. I can finally tell her that I love her.**

And when I see you,  
Any time or any place,  
You are the reason,  
For the smile on my face.

**Pan: Everyone has just about arrived. The only ones that haven't are the Briefs. I'm now standing outside cause it has gotten to loud inside. Right now I'm lying down on the grass picking at it. Sitting up I pull my knees up close to my chest hugging them. Trunks where are you? Looking up to the sky I see four dots. My heart beats fast. The dots have come closer. It's them. They have arrived. A big smile lands on my face. I haven't smiled in days…**

'Cause you make me feel,  
All my dreams can be real.

Oh..... It's a new day,  
Oh..... It's a new day.

**Trunks: We flew there. Dad was carrying mum. We were closer to the house so looking at my father I told him that I was going to land. I landed not to far away from the house. Looking straight ahead I see my Panny sitting there on the grass hugging her knees. A smile is plastered on her face. My heart starts to beat faster as she smiles at me and stands up. She has broken out into a run I hold my arms out for her.**

It feels so good to be alive,  
Even if a little rain should fall,  
'Cause every moment,  
Brings a new surprise to us all.

**Pan: Looking ahead I see that someone has landed. Sighing I get up. And look to see who it is. Standing there with a smile on his face is Trunks. I smile back to him and break out into a run. He holds up his arms as if waiting for me to run into them and so I do.**

Oh..... It's a new day,  
Oh..... It's a new day,  
Oh..... It's a new day,  
Oh..... It's a new day.

**Trunks: She's finally back in my arms where she belongs. Dad has landed with mum and is smiling at me with one thumb up. His other arm around mum I smile back at him and hug Pan tighter. She has buried her head in my shirt. Smiling down at her I tell her this. "Panny I love you. You are the one I want to be with till the end." I have finally told her how I feel.**

**Pan: I grasped my hands around his waste hugging him tightly I buried my head in his shirt holding him tightly as if I let go it would be a dream and he wouldn't be standing here in front of me. I can feel him pull me closer I only just hear what he has said to me. **_**"Panny I love you. You are the one I want to be with till the end."**_** He loves me. I smile at him and look up at his face. **_**"I love you too. Trunks I always have."**_** I realized that I loved him last night it was the reason as to why I couldn't sleep.**

**Trunks: She love me back. I didn't actually think she would. I just couldn't go my entire life without telling her. I pull her closer and burry my head in her shoulder.**

Here in you I found a friend,  
You'll be with me till the end,  
Oh..... It's a new day.

**Trunks and Pan: It's a new day. We have realised that we will be with each other until the end….**


End file.
